Moonlit Shadow
by Kalooka
Summary: music..lights..camera...money...fame...people calling your name...she had it all...but she also had nothing


**This is my fist fan-fic for Vampire knight. And I wanna see how good I could I do writing not just for Ohshc…so lets see. XD yay! my first LEMON! smexy smexy sex XD more or less Btw I'm going to use Romaji.. and English songs that I DO NOT OWN. Just let me say that. I don't own any songs I might use here…nor do I own Vampire knight. Cause if I did…I'd be rich and there would be a season for after yuki leaves. and all the boys would be gay XD**

_Yoru's thoughts. are italics_

**Lights, Camera, Yoru.**

If you looked closely at the stage while it was still unlit. You could see a figure standing there, shaking. If you could see it's face, you'd see sweat. And it's eyes, darting back and forth looking at the crowd. And when the lights come on and the music starts. You see a girl in a short black dress, with long flowing white hair, wearing heals who gripped the microphone like if she didn't, she'd die. And then she opened her mouth and started.

"Taste it, bite it,chew it,pop it,lick it,smack it, move it, drop it,crack it snap, you know you want my it,bite it,chew it, pop it, lick it, smack it, move it, drop it, crack it, snap it. you cant stop my bubblegum. i know that you like it you want a piece of my bubblegum..bubblegum."

The crowd started to sing and dance along with the figure on the stage..screaming..yelling...shouting..yoru,yoru,yoru. when the song was over she sung another...then another..then another.. and then the concert ended and she as dragged backstage. she went into her dressing room and cried. _i hate this so much...so damn much! i've been doing this for 6 months now...and what did i get? more fame and money._yoru leaned onto the wall and sighed..it was the same thing everyday no matter what she did..it ended with her crying and cursing her life. _think about it...you have what most people wish they had...you have a beautiful voice...you can dance..you have the money...the looks..what more is there?_ Yoru took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room and right to her manager.

"Yoru-kun!" The red headed women screamed.

"You did awesome! 5 extra songs!" (i couldnt find ancour in my dictionary and i didnt wannah spell it wrong XD) the red headed women hugged Yoru and shook her like a rag doll yellin and singing.

"Clair! your being a fangirl again." she said laughing. yoru had no family...well i guess her adopted parents are her family. they supported her and came to every concert she had. she was lucky.._more or less._

"well lets get you home...you have to get up at 6 am to shoot you music video...and then a photo-shoot..then your parents are enrolling you in a boarding school..."

"Wh-what!"

"They think you should meet kids your own age...your 16..so you'll make some friends. just dont come out and say oh im Yoru the moonlit shadow and im better then all of you cause i got talen-" Clair was pushes gently and both girls laughed. it was life..thats all. before she knew it was the next day. she found herself in a pair of black boots, booty shorts, hoop earings strapless top, and her hair was in a jenie tail hanging of her head. _you have gotta be shitting me...i will not go out in th- oh damn i make this look good!_ she laughed inwardly and made her way infront of the camera and started to sing for the video. there was a green screen that made the candy effect. it was pretty cool, and low budget. she didnt really like music video's. it was cause she couldnt do what she wanted..but she had to give it break it._ya right...like i wannah give it a break. BITCH!_her gaze faltered to the boy who walked in...blonde hair..blue eye's..white-

"ADIOU!"she ran off the set and tackled her boyfriend, he who in return kissed her forehead. she hadnt seen him a month..but still somehow she got that tinglely feeling you get when your with the one you love. but the only thing that was odd was...Yoru didnt know he was Vampire.

"Yoru..your looking.." his gaze went from her face, to her lips, to her neck, then her bust, and waist. she followed his and started to blush a dark red. he leaned down and licked her neck, murming sweet, charismatic words that made her go limp in his arms. he pulled away and looked into her dark blue eyes..she looked flustered, he smiled.

"Would you like to get a room?" He asked her. she nodded as they walked into the dressing room. when everyone saw Adiou come in they knew they were going to have to stop for a while, he was one of the only people she would go out of her way to see.  
As soon as he'd gotten her into the room he smashed his lips into her's and trailed a hand down her neck to cup her left breast. she moaned into this giving him a chance to slide his tongue in to wrape around her's._we've never gone this far b-before..what if we- ohh damn... _he trailed his other hand into her shorts and rubbed the outer part of her core through her underwear. she'd never felt that before...she never even had a french kiss..the fartehs they've ever went was a few kisses here and there. he never held her hand...but her waist...he didnt hug her..but grab her...was this what all couples did? she'd always read that only men who wanted things from girls did that..were they considered 'lovers'? or was she his 'toy'

**toy** it seemed like she was.

**lover** it didnt seem like she was.

**girlfriend** was what she thought she was to him...but did all relationships go like that?

**_was this love? or a game to him? _**  
she grabbed both his hands closed her mouth gently as a sign for him to stop. he pulled away and looked at her.

"Something wrong Koi?" she blushed..koi.._maybe he dose- no..i have to ask. i wont get hurt cause im love struck._

"i need to k-know s-something k-koi."_stuttering..i must really be scared._

"Ask away Y-o-r-u-k-o-i" he just had to say her name like that..he had to hold it so it rolled off his tounge. she sat up and leaned on the wall and looked at him.

"Am i your lover? not like a girlfriend thing..like lovers...you see me as your lover..not your toy or-"

"Yoru are you for real?" he looked angry now...he was fumeing...

"Adiou..p-please dont..it's..i-"

"So you think i'm just going to use you?"

"ADIOU please dont start yelling! it was-i mean..." she stopped and looked down. he just had to yell._ he may have yelled..but i ruined the moment. its my fault._

"Adiou please just let me-"

"You think im actually going to do that?"

"STOP! i cant help that this is my first time! my first kiss was with you...hug..love...crush...dont get me wrong i want to-" _did his eye's just go red? _

"I-im sorry...it's just." he flung open the door and left.

"Well you got what you wanted! i stopped! im gone!" she ran out of the room.

"ADIOU! you know thats not what i ment! you..you...YOU RICH DUMBASS!"

**O.O wow didnt know i had that in me. XD from smexy smexy sex...to yelling...no hitting yet...i cant wait till we get to the school part XD tell me how my first lemon ever went! YEA!**

**R Bubbles**


End file.
